Death and Betrayal
by Sky'ree
Summary: A new darkness has descended upon the Earth. The Sailor Scouts are once again up against one of their toughest enemies, and this time it could be a person they all hold dear...
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

Death and Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I don't not take claim to any of the Sailor Moon characters or places or anything. It all belongs to it's creator!

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction. I really don't think it's that good, so just try to enjoy what you can!

**Prologue:**

It had been the same horrifying dream. There were ten girls standing in front of a castle, and then one by one they began to disappeared until only the castle was left behind. In an instant it even began to deteriorate, ripping apart like a piece of fabric. Suddenly out of the darkness came a pair of red eyes that seemed to kill a person just by looking at them...

**Chapter One:** **Darkness Falls**

Queen Tswana

"The Queen is still alive out there. Now this new threat... what am I to do?"

My advisor answered, "You need to just come out of hiding. You need to be the one to hunt down the queen and destroy her."

I replied, "Give her the chance to be rid of me forever? Also, what about this new thing? We don't even know who or what it is! I could be in grave danger if I show myself out like that again!"

"Ha! You are afraid aren't you?" my advisor laughed.

She had figured it out, but I couldn't tell her I was scared of dieing. It was apparent I had to make some sort of move. "No, of course not. Do you want to die, though? Nevermind that, I'm going to go."

My advisor walked away into the adjoining room and came back with a scepter. This scepter was about four feet tall with an ice crystal attached to the top. I could sense the tremendous power resonating from it. "This will allow you to become all powerful and finally be rid of the Moon Queen. After she is dead we can then worry about this new thing," my advisor informed.

I raised the staff into the air, and it began to glow an eerie black color. Maybe this would go my way after all. This was it, I would finally get my revenge. With that in mind I slammed my staff down on the ground and teleported out. The time had come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

**Chapter Two:**** The Girl**

Yakoto Mishia

"These nightmares, what do they mean? I don't even know these girls in it. It's all so confusing, and I'm tired of trying to make sense out of it every single night!" I said to myself walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm so totally late!" I looked up and saw a school girl with long, blonde piggy-tails running straight for me, and before I could move she ran right into me, and we both fell over, her books landing all around us.

The girl began to blush and picked up her books. "S-sorry, it's just I'm completely late for school, and I wasn't looking, and-and..."

I helped her up, "Hey, it's no problem. We both probably should have been watching where we were going."

She smiled and began to walk away. "Thank you for helping me with my things; my name is Usagi Tskunino."

I responded as she turned the block, "I'm Yakoto Mishia." Then she waved as she ran out of sight and down the block.

Suddenly I noticed it was beginning to get dark. I quickly looked at my watch and saw it only read noon. So I looked towards the sky and watched the solar eclipse. "Funny," I thought, "this shouldn't be happening for another five years, and solar eclipses just don't happen whenever they feel like it."

Almost immediately there was a light in the sky, and it was quickly became brighter until it fell and hit the grocery story next to me setting it ablaze. More and more comets were falling completely destroying the town.

The girl...she was in school... what if her building gets hit? With people screaming and buildings burning around me, I set out to find the girl I had met this morning. I was going to find Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3: Creatures of the Dark

**Chapter Three:**** Creatures of the Dark**

Queen Tswana

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Let the world fall into an age of darkness and only then shall I finally rule with an iron fist!" I yelled.

My advisor asked, "Why exactly are you waiting for an _age _of darkness? Why not just let the people know of your rule now?"

I answered, "Well not exactly an age, just a few more hours until I can unleash the black scorpions. These things will destroy Tokyo in a matter of seconds! The whole town will be wiped of all humanity!"

"Ah, I see where this is going now," my advisor responded.

I laughed, "See, that is exactly why I'm the queen, and you are my advisor. Now I think it is time we introduce the people to the creatures of the dark."

With that my advisor pulled the lever and unleashed the scorpions.

**Note: I know it's not the best, but I would really like to see how you guys like it. Please review whether it be good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starchild

**C****hapter Four:**** Starchild**

Seiya Kou

"Look at him, running after Usagi like he's known her for ages."

"Oh, Taiki, let him be. He saw a pretty girl and wants to make sure she's safe."

Taiki replied, "But that girl he's after is just going to break his heart."

Is this all they could think about? There was an evil out there searching for the Queen and Yakoto, and all these two are worried about is if Usagi is going to crush him. I said, "Are you guys that oblivious? The Queen and Yakoto the Starchild are both in terrible danger and all you can talk about is love?"

Yaten answered, "Seriously, Seiya, there's no need to be so snide, and if you're really worried about Yakoto why don't we just tell him about being a Starchild?"

I replied, "You know, Yaten, we're going to have to do just that. We all need to go down there and warn Yakoto."

Taiki yelled, "Yes! Finally, I thought this day would never come!"

Then all three of us jumped up. We all attached our head sets and I yelled, "Fighter Star Power! Make-up!"

Yaten yelled, "Maker Star Power! Make-up!"

Finally Taiki yelled, "Healer Star Power! Make-up!"

After the light cleared we were back to our female selves. We were the Starlights.

I yelled, "Now, let's find Yakoto!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Crisis

**C****hapter Five:**** New Crisis**

Usagi Tskunino

After running into Yakoto, I turned the block and sprinted the straight shot to my high school. I managed to stumble twice but finally made it to the front doors.

As soon as I walked in I heard the bell signaling the ending of first period. Kids poured out of the doors talking ab out their lives and what they were planning to do after school.

I slowly slumped away to second period and plopped down into a seat behind Minako. She turned around, "So, where were you first period?"

I layed my head down on the desk and whispered, "Nowhere. I just didn't get any sleep last night. Then my alarm didn't go off, and I ran into..."

Makoto joined the conversation now. "Who? Who did you run into?"

"The most gorgeous, lovely boy ever," I thought. I actually replied, "Just some boy who was out walking."

Suddenly it began to grow dark outside. Some kind in the next row yelled, "It's a solar eclipse!"

Then another kid screamed, "Oh my god! There's comets falling everywhere!" Then we all ran to the windows and saw that there were black comets falling everywhere, and half of the town was ablaze.

Then the principal came over the intercom and said, "Everyone please file out of the school. Thank you."

No one _filed_ out. They all ran and screamed in panic. I looked for Makoto and Minako.

"Usagi, over here!" Makoto yelled. They were standing right by the doors being quickly pushed out by all the students. I ran to catch up but was hit by a couple of kids trying to get out.

Right before I ran out I noticed my brooch was missing. I turned around and saw it lieing on the ground... shattered. Without a moment's thought I ran and picked up the pieces. I said, "We have to find Luna."


	6. Chapter 6: Death of Three

**C****hapter Six:**** Death of Three**

Seiya Kou

Finding Yakoto was easier than we thought it would be. The moment we left our apartment we saw him run right by us in search of Usagi.

I yelled, "Yo, Yakoto!" He stopped and looked around to see who had said his name. "Over here," I directed. Then he turned around and began walking towards us.

"H-how did you know my name?" Yakoto asked.

Star Healer answered, "We know more about you than you do."

"I'm listening..." he stated.

"You are a Starchild. A Heaven protector from the constellation Orion," Star Maker disclosed.

He asked, "So if I was sent to protect the Heavens, why am I here?"

I answered, "Because the heavens also consist of everything in the universe, not just the Kingdom of Heaven. So you could be here for a variety of reasons, we just don't know what for sure. In any case you'll need this." I handed him a white fingerless glove with three colored crystals embedded on the top. Yakoto slipped it on, and it began to glow. I continued, "To transform to your actual self use the glove and yell, 'Star Power! Make-Up!' Now we'll leave you to dwell on everything."

Then as we turned around we saw the scorpion. It was barely visible in the darkness due to its black coloring. It was also shiny which led me to believe it was also armored. Before any of us had time to think, the scorpion struck all three of us with its scythe-like tail. I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker until...

**Note: Please keep reviewing! It's much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Visit

**C****hapter Seven:**** Visit**

Queen Tswana

"Look at my scorpions roam! You know I believe I should make a visit to that little town," I said.

My advisor replied, "That would be a great idea! You can impose more fear with you yourself being there!"

Did she want me to go? I mean a little too much...

I asked, "Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"I just told you! Need I repeat myself?" she replied.

I glared at her for a few moments waiting for her to spill something, but she never did. So I swung my staff and a portal appeared, "I'm going to Tokyo, but I will be back."

With that I walked through the twirling portal. I was sucked away and was instantly spit out atop a pile of rubble.

There were scorpions chasing people down everywhere. I jumped off the pile onto one of their backs.

I was Queen, and I wanted to make it apparent. The world was quickly becoming mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Starting Over

**C****hapter Eight:**** Starting Over**

Usagi Tskunino

When I showed Luna the broken pieces of the brooch she was beyond furious. "How could you possibly break this? It's not a toy and shouldn't have been treated like one!" Luna screamed.

I replied, "B-but the other students bumped into me and made it fall."

She walked out and came back with the same brooch I had first become Sailor Moon with. "Well this is the only thing I have to give you. It'll have to do for now."

I picked it up. "Ok, I guess. Right now, though, I have to go out there. Something is trying to destroy this town." I raised my hand up in the air and yelled, "Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!"

Makoto yelled, "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Then lastly Minako yelled, "Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

When the light cleared, we were Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Venus. I said, "Alright! Let's get out there and see what's wrong!" Jupiter and Venus both nodded and ran out into the dark.

The only problem was that there was a scorpion right outside our door. "Oh, jeez, what is that?" I questioned.

Jupiter replied, "Let's not wait to find out!" Then she yelled, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She began spinning sending electrically charged leaves everywhere. It hit the scorpion but the zapping only lasted for a few seconds and didn't phase him at all.

Venus said, "Guys, I think our best bet would be to run."

"No way! That thing would catch us in seconds!" I yelled.

None of us knew what to do. We were trapped and the scorpion knew it.


	9. Chapter 9: Star Power

**C****hapter Nine:**** Star Power**

Yakoto Mishia

I watched the girls who had just told me everything drop to their knees and then fall the ground. The scorpion had just sliced through them like a piece of salami. Then I looked up at the scorpion, his tail dripping with poison and his big black eyes staring into mine. I thought fast. If everything those three had just told me was true, I might be able to take on this thing.

"Only one way to find out," I said outloud. Then I raised my gloved hand and yelled, "Star Power! Make-Up!" Suddenly I was engulfed by a bright white light. When it cleared I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with matching cotton pants. I said, "Cool!"

Something flew right past my face, fast! It had been the scorpions poisonous tail, and he was readying for another strike. This time, though, I was ready. His tail came down, and I jumped back letting it smash the ground in front of me. The scorpion scuttled and swung it's tail again.

I quickly yelled, "Orion, give me strength!" With those words my foot began to glow, and I jumped up and kicked its tail, snapping the scythe end off.

For a few seconds the scorpion just stared, but then threw out it's large pincer claw. "Star Cannon!" I yelled oddly. Suddenly from my glove came a beam of light which crumbled it to the ground. Now, I need to find Usagi.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Up

**C****hapter Ten:**** Meeting Up**

Usagi Tskunino

The scorpion let out a piercing scream before throwing it's tail at us. We quickly jumped to the side, and its tail rammed into the remnants of the building behind us. Venus yelled, "Run!" and all three of us took off around the nearest corner. Not looking in front of us, we managed to run into a boy who was also running in our direction. We all fell to the ground and groaned. Jupiter hopped up first and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with matching cotton pants and on his hand was a white fingerless glove. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and answered, "I'm Sailor Star, Protector of the Heavens. How about you?"

Venus replied, "I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter yelled.

And after I managed to stop gazing I told, "I'm Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Star asked, "So why were you guys running?"

I was about to answer when I heard it. The scorpion we had just ran from was coming fast. As it rounded the corner, Sailor Star pointed his gloved hand at the creature and yelled, "Star Cannon!" A brilliant beam of light shot from his hand and hit the scorpion dead on, only slowing it.

Sailor Star went into a quick state of thought. It was almost on us. I screamed, "What do we do?"

Sailor Star replied, "Shoot off the scythe on his tail! It's their only protection!"

"Right!" I said grabbing my headband. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Then I threw the now beaming disc, and it hit the tail breaking it off. From there the thing crippled beneath Venus's Love and Beauty Shock.

BANG!

We all looked behind us to see another scorpion emerging out of a wall. On top of this one, though, was a lady.


	11. Chapter 11: Queen Tswana

**C****hapter Eleven:**** Queen Tswana**

Yakoto Mishia

I looked at the woman that was riding the scorpion. She had long white hair with glistening blue eyes. She was wearing a combination of a purple gown under a lace, hot pink robe.

Suddenly there was the sharpest pain in my head that I have ever had. The nightmare from so many nights showed up. Something was different about this one. I realized it after only two of the girls disappeared, and I came back to reality; it was actually happening.

The lady spoke, "Hello, Sailor Moon and friends. How are you today?"

I looked over at Sailor Moon and saw she was crying. She sobbed, "N-no! You're dead! We got rid of you in the temple of Delphi!"

The lady threw her head back and cackled, "Ha-ha-ha! You actually think you beats and your Moon Queen defeated me?"

"Okay, who is she?" I asked.

Sailor Venus replied, "This is the queen of the dark, Queen Tswana. She appeared when we were on vacation in Europe, and we went to temple called Delphi. Sailor Moon's friend, Naru, was with us and Queen Tswana dropped the whole temple roof on her."

"Then she tried to get rid of us too, so we fought her as well and thought she was dead," Sailor Jupiter continued.

"But she's not! She's right here!" Sailor Moon screamed. Then she grabbed her headband and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and threw it at Tswana, who raised her crystal staff in her hand to create a shild in front of her to block it.

Queen Tswana said, "Now it's my turn for vengeance!" With that she swung her staff sending a wave of green energy at us which sent all four of us sprawling backwards. This woman was mad...


	12. Chapter 12: Forgotten Soul

**Chapter Twelve:**** Forgotten Soul**

Michiru Kaioh

"There is something wrong out there, guys. I know for certain it has to do with the Deceiver, but how, and why at this place I don't know," Hotaru warned.

I answered, "This was the temple that Usagi and the others were caught in awhile back. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"It very well could, but the only way to find out is to find a way inside," Setsuna replied.

So all four of us went to the pile of rubble blocking the temple entrance to see if we could find an opening. I searched every nook and cranny, but couldn't find anything that would lead inside the temple. Then finally Haruka yelled, "Over here!" So we all raced to find the opening she'd seen. It was big enough for a person to fit through, but yet it was almost like someone had been there recently.

Setsuna urged, "I don't like this at all. We need to transform, just to be safe." Then we all gripped our transformation wands and pulled them out.

I yelled, "Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!"

Setsuna said, "Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!" Haruka yelled.

Then finally Hotaru raised her wand and said, "Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!"

When we had all finished transforming, all four of us jumped through the hole to fall in a large open room, the temple.

"Look!" Haruka shouted. I ran to her side and immediately saw it. Blood spots leading from a large pile of roof debris to the outside hole.

Hotaru strolled up, "The Deceiver is here. I'm not sure where, but it's here, watching us."

I continued to examine the blood," Didn't Usagi's friend Naru die from the roof collapsing on top of here?"

Setsuna replied, "Yes she did. By the looks of this she made her way out. Of course, she had some major traveling to do so she still might not have survived. All the same we have to tell Usagi."

Then a deep, rumbling voice said, "No one is going to tell anyone, anything." Standing up in front of us was a tall person wearing a long, brown, hooded robe, and on their face they wore a mask which resembled the one used to picture drama.

Hotaru whispered, "It's the Deceiver!"

"What do you want?" I questioned.

But before anyone could react, the Deceiver raised its hands and there was a brilliant flash of green light...


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Revelations**

The Advisor

Oh, how completley amusing this is. I, the advisor, am moving the Queen to do my biddings. It's perfect, and soon I won't even need her!

I walked over to my crystal ball. "Usagi Tskunino must have some secrets. Reveal them to me!" Then three pictures appeared. One of Usagi, one of Sailor Moon, then another of Queen Serenity.

"What does this-" I cut myself short as I realized it. "Usagi is Sailor Moon and Serenity? Now this just keeps getting better and better!"

I moved my fingers around the crystal ball and asked, "What is this new threat?" This time it showed a boy, and another of the boy in a white sleeveless shirt and cotton pants. "What is this? Wait, could it be? The one and only son of Orion? This is interesting. I'll let Tswana have her fun, but then it's time for me to make a startling appearance."

I cackled under my breath. Usagi was soon going to meet her end and so will the Starchild.

**Note: Please continue to review, whether it be good or bad!**


	14. Chapter 14: Exposed

**Chapter Fourteen:**** Exposed**

Yakoto Mishia

I stood up but was immediately brought to my knees by the nightmare. The eight remaining girls were standing in front of the castle and then four more slowly disappeared. When I came back I saw Queen Tswana cackling and Venus was the only person still standing.

Jumping back to my feet, I pointed my glove and said, "Star Cannon!" The bright beam soared towards Tswana, but she raised her staff and blocked it.

She laughed, "Please tell me you are done with these futile attempts." She swung her staff sending the same green wave at us throwing Venus and I clear back to join Jupiter and Moon.

I raised my head and was looking right into Sailor Moon's eyes. She looked oddly familiar, this couldn't be! "Usaig? It's you isn't it?" I asked.

Her eyes grew huge, and she gasped, "How did you know? Wait, Yakoto!"

"Looks like the secrets out, eh?" I said.

She replied, "Yes, but we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get away from Tswana."

I looked over at the Queen and saw the black scorpion she was riding bringing her closer.

"Okay, Sailor Moon and I will go this way," I pointed behind us, "and you two go there," I pointed to the left. We all nodded and hopped up and ran. The last thing we heard was Tswana screaming.


	15. Chapter 15: The Nightmare

**Chapter Fifteen:**** The Nightmare**

Usagi Tskunino

Yakoto and I ran in the opposite direction that Minako and Makoto had and eventually ended up back at the junior high. I looked around, "Everything has been destroyed. She's back to claim the rest of everything I care about."

Yakoto came up and put his arms around me. There was a strange warm tingle and then it was gone. He replied, "No. I won't let her!"

I pulled away from him; thinking about betraying Mamoru.

Then suddenly I looked over and saw two girls lying in their own blood. One had short blue hair, while the other had long, wavy black hair. "Rei! Ami!" I screamed. Two of my dear friends were lying there, dead.

I began to sob uncontrollably. Yakoto tried to comfort me. "I see these are two of your friends. Listen, let's just get out of here." I nodded, and we began to walk deeper into the city.

As we walked we only heard the distant sounds of crumbling buildings until Yakoto doubled over and began gripping his head.

I asked, "Yakoto? Are you alright?"

It stopped and then he stood up and looked into my face. He smiled, "Yes, yes I am.

I broke the eye contact and asked, "So what was that about?"

"I don't know really. It was a nightmare I've been having for some time now. There is a ten girls standing in front of a castle and then one by one they vanish. Lately, though, I believe it's been happening for real, but I don't know who these girls are," he answered.

My brain began to work. Ten girls... castle, what if it could be- no, no way! "Yakoto, you're having visions of the Sailor Scouts! As they die, you're seeing it!"

He asked, "Then what's that castle?"

I replied, "It must be the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Queen lives there, and we Sailor Scouts are to protect it from harm. Anyway, how many have disappeared?"

"With the two just now it makes eight," he told.

Minako and Makoto must have just died. The rest... they're all gone. "This has to be stopped. I won't allow this anymore! The only two left are Chibi Moon and I. Queen Tswana has to go!"

Yakoto nodded and as we began to search for her someone appeared in front of us. It was a person wearing a long, brown, hooded robe, and on their face was a drama mask. A deep voice said, "We meet again, Usagi and Starchild."


	16. Chapter 16: Back From the Dead

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Back From the Dead**

Yakoto Mishia

Who was this weirdo, now? "Who are you?" I asked.

The robed person replied, "People call me the Deceiver. Usagi and you, however, know exactly who I am."

Usagi said, "I don't know who you are. How did you know I was Usagi?"

The person didn't respond and began to walk closer. I grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her back with me.

Suddenly the Deceiver raised its hands and shot a bright green light at Usagi. I shoved her over and managed to dive away before it hit us. Instead it hit the building behind us and melted it.

"Ha-ha-ha! So naive about the things going on around you. For this, though, you both must perish," it cackled.

Then from behind us walked Tswana. "Ah, so we meet again. Now who is your robed friend there?" she said.

The Deceiver greeted, "Why hello, Tswana, how is your evening?"

Tswana asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I know so much about you and everyone else," it replied.

I yelled, "Alright! This isn't funny anymore! Who are you?"

The Deceiver laughed grabbing for its mask. "I'm someone everyone believed to be dead." As the mask came back, Usagi and Tswana gasped, and it unveiled her true self. It was a girl with a southern complexion. She had curly red hair and a few freckles on her cheeks.

"Naru! I-I thought you had died!" Usagi yelled.

Tswana screamed, "My advisor? Why are you here?"

Naru looked towards Tswana. "No, why are you here? I have no more use for you." With that she shot a bolt of green light at Tswana melting her to a puddle.

So this was Usagi's friend. The one who was supposed to be dead. Why was she here in secret? Why was she with Tswana?

Usagi asked, "What were you doing with Tswana? How did you survive?"

Naru began to pace, "I didn't die down there! That roof fell around me enclosing me in rock. I yelled and yelled but no one tried to move any of the rock."

"We just automatically assumed you were dead and made that your grave. I'm so sorry! If I had known you were alive I would have done everything to-" Usagi apologized.

Naru interrupted, "Please, I got over that a long time ago. The thing that really set me off was the fact that you were still around the other scouts. All the time."

"Ever since you got to know them, and you became a Sailor Scout, you pushed me away. You didn't want nothing to do with me, leaving me all alone in the dark."

"That's when I went to Tswana. I knew she'd be able to help me get my revenge on you."

Usagi's eyes began to tear, "Naru, I said I-"

"Enough! I don't care. My plan is working. It was to take away everything you cared about starting with your home, your friends, and then eventually you. Well we are with only you to take care of."

Usagi was crying now. "Naru! No! You don't have to do this. We can still be friends!"

Naru replied, "There's no 'we', Usagi. It was just me you hurt, and it's me who's going to make you pay."

I put my arms around Usagi and said, "Naru, leave her alone. She said she was sorry, and you've already done enough to her."

She sneered, "Has she told you about Mamoru?"

**Note: Did anyone see that coming? Keep reviewing! We're getting close to the end now!**


	17. Chapter 17: Undesired

**Chapter Seventeen:**** Undesired**

Naru Osaka

Yakoto looked at me, "What does that have to do with you tormenting Usagi?"

I answered, "Well, you put your arms around her. You must have some feelings for her, don't you?"

I could tell by the look on his face that he was debating on whether or not he should say something. Even Usagi looked anxious. "Yes, I do love Usagi. She made me believe in hope the moment I saw her. I knew there was no one I would ever want to be with."

"So, she hasn't told you? Well, Usagi, don't trouble yourself. I'll tell him," I laughed. "Mamoru is her boyfriend. They've been together since she was in junior high. Usagi believes they're soulmates because no matter what he's done to her, Usagi knows they'll be together no matter what."

"Now two years ago, he up and left without telling her good-bye or anything, and he hasn't spoken to her since. Still, however, she isn't giving up on him."

The look on Yakoto's face was priceless. I knew I had just ruined Usagi's chances at happiness again, exactly as I had planned.

Yakoto asked, "How come you never told me? Did you just want to lead me on? You didn't bother to tell me you still had a boyfriend? Was this a scheme to see me get hurt?"

"No! No! I never meant for any of this to happen! I'm so sorry," Usagi cried.

"Too bad. You know what, if you wanted to hurt me, you got your wish. I don't even know why I'm still standing here, Usagi. You've hurt me more than anyone in the world has. You'll be lucky if we even catch a passing glance ever again," Yakoto responded.

Then he pushed Usagi's arms away and walked off. Usagi screamed, "Please! Come back, Yakoto!"

I cackled, "How does it feel to lose everything you care about, huh?" Doesn't it just feel wonderful?"

"At least I still have Chibi-usa," Usagi whispered.

"Actually, no. I have her," I replied.

Usagi yelled, "What have you done to her?"

"I'll let you figure that out. Now, with that said I must be going, and if you decide to meet me again, meet me again in the parking lot of the high school in half an hour. Until then, toodles." Then I melted into the dirt.


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

**Chapter Eighteen:**** Decisions**

Usagi Tskunino

I dived for Naru, but she melted away too quickly, and I fell into the dirt.

After pounding my hands into the ground, I stood up and looked around me. Everything was in ruins. There wasn't one person, one building, or even one tree that hadn't been destroyed during Naru's onslaught. "It's all...gone. All of my childhood memories, my family, my friends...gone," I whispered.

Then I decided to walk around the remains of town and think. Was Naru my friend anymore? No, she can't be! After all she's done I couldn't be friends with her even if I wanted to. What would everyone want me to do, now? I'm sure they wouldn't allow me to sit around and feel sorry for myself. I need to go after Naru! I am still able to save Chibi-usa at any rate!

And Mamoru, what of him? He's not coming back, and I need to face that. The poor boy left me alone two years ago. I never thought Mamoru was capable of such cruelty, but in the end he pulled it off. Yakoto did love me, and I kept him away and crushed him in the end.

I can't deal with this anymore! Too many innocent beings have been hurt. It all happened because of me!

I'm going to set things right. I'm going to save Chibi-usa, make Naru pay, and save any others from this kind of pain.

I stopped walking as I reached the high school parking lot. "Naru! Naru, I'm here!" Then a beam came from the sky and lifted me up into the sky where the end to something would come.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sword of Orion

**Chapter Nineteen:**** The Sword of Orion**

Yakoto Mishia

I stormed off leaving Usagi alone, just as she deserved to be. How could she do this to me? After how I was there for her when she needed me, and how I helped her and her friends...

There was a little breeze coming from the town behind me. That's where all of this was going to stay, behind me.

With that goal in my mind I went to sit in the middle of the grassy clearing in front of me. I walked to a patch of fluffy grass and dropped down to rest.

"Usagi," I whispered to the wind, "why did you do it?"

A voice said, "It doesn't matter, you failed..."

I sat up and asked, "W-what? Who's there? Failed what?"

"Your job. You were sent to Earth to protect Neo-Queen Serenity. Instead you left her all alone," the voice answered.

Suddenly stars began to combine from all over. When they finished I was looking at Orion. "Father," I whispered. "Wait, are you saying I was sent here to protect Usagi?"

Orion replied, "Yes, Son. Listen, it doesn't matter what the Queen thinks about you. If she ends up hurt it could destroy the very fabric of the universe. You have to go back and save her, Yakoto!"

"I can't!" I yelled. "Even if I wanted to, Naru is much too powerful for me."

Then Orion reached into what looked like a sheath and pulled out a star studded sword. He handed it to me, "Here. I meant to give you this a long time ago, but just kept pushing it off. Now you have the power, Son. What will you do with it?"

My mind began spinning with answers and then more questions. What should I do?


	20. Chapter 20: Broken

**Chapter Twenty:**** Broken**

Usagi Tskunino

I arrived in a large, wide-open room. In front of me was a tall pedestal with stairs leading up to it. Naru was sitting at the top on a golden-winged chair.

Then looking around I noticed the rest of the Sailor Scouts. They were placed around the room floating in tubes filled with green slime.

I glared up at Naru, "Stop, just stop!"

She laughed, "Ha! For you? No, I don't think so, Usagi. I've gotten this far in my plan of being rid of you. I'm not going to stop now!"

Then I started up the stairs towards her. Suddenly I saw Chibi-usa lying on the stairs in front of me, almost an apparition. "Chibi-usa!" I yelled running to pick her up.

She had been crying and began to again as she said, "Usagi, she killed Mamoru. She's the reason he's not coming home to us. Now I won't even be able to see you again."

Oh no. It was the time continuum that had caused this. She was Mamoru and I's future daughter. If Mamoru had been killed, then she was never born! "No! Don't think that way! I'm going to fix everything!" Slowly, Chibi-usa began to fade away more and more until she vanished.

I cried, "Chibi-usa!" Then I was determined. She took my friends, my daughter, and the first man I truly loved. I yelled, "You're going to be moondust, Naru!"

"Please, spare me, Usagi," she laughed. Suddenly she shot a black energy bolt at me sending me sprawling down the steps. I struggled to stand up, but finally made it to my feet only to be shot backwards by another bolt. Naru cackled, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just give up."

I stood painfully back up and retorted, "No, I'm not a coward like you." Then she shot another bolt at me hitting my brooch sending me slamming into the wall behind me.

Suddenly I began to detransform. I tried to stand up but was too weak and instead saw I was back in my school uniform; my brooch was shattered. I slowly began to feel was if I had lost completely.


	21. Chapter 21: Refound Passion

**Chapter Twenty-One:**** Refound Passion**

Usagi Tskunino

As I sat there awaiting my fate, Naru began to change. Huge black flames engulfed her and when they extinguished themselves, she was a new person. Giant fiery wings sprouted from her back. Her body itself appeared to be surrounded by fire. The final touch was the fiery sword that appeared in her hand. "Now, Usagi, it ends," Naru said.

Then she began to walk towards me, sword raised. When she stood in front of me, however, she swung it down at me.

BANG!

Instead of being killed, someone had dived in front of Naru's sword and blocked it with their own. It was Yakoto.

Naru gasped, "Yakoto? What are you doing here? Especially defending Usagi; she lied to you!"

I could tell everything she was saying was hurting him by the painful look on his face. He answered, "It doesn't matter! I was sent here to protect Neo-Queen Serenity, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Then he jumped at Naru, and they erupted into a sword battle. They moved everywhere clashing swords. Yakoto yelled, "Sword Star Blaster," and shot a brilliant beam of light from his sword at Molly. She flew sideways, and it soared by her. Then she went for Yakoto who blocked her swing. He in return swung his sword at Naru, who stepped to the side and caught Yakoto offguard.

I yelled, "Yakoto, watch out!" I was too late. Naru's blade had already pierced through him. He slowly fell to the ground, and I ran to his side.

Yakoto breathed, "I'm...sorry...Usagi. I...tried.."

I touched his cheek, "No, I'm sorry. For finding out too late that... I do love you!"

He replied, "I...love." Then I kissed him. With that kiss I could feel all my fears go away, and I could feel a strong sense of exhilaration.

Then as I pulled away I realized he was gone. Naru began to laugh, but she was cut short by a brilliant light that appeared in front of me. I stood up and grabbed it and realized it was my Crisis brooch. "Yakoto and I's love must have been enough to recreate this," I said. Then gripping the brooch I turned to face Naru, "Now, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

She gasped, and I raised the brooch and yelled, "Moon Crisis Power! Make-Up!" With that there was a brilliant flash of light and when it cleared I was once again, Sailor Moon.

Naru said, "I don't believe this! This was not supposed to happen! No matter, now I will finally deal with you, Sailor Moon!" Then she began to run at me, sword raised. I grasped my Spiral Heart Moon Rod and ran after her just the same. When she swung her sword I blocked it with the Moon Rod.

I asked, "Why are you really doing this?"

"I told you, I want revenge!" she replied.

"No, the Naru I know wouldn't do this!" I said.

Naru laughed, "Ha! I'm a changed person!" I managed to push her away, but then she ran at me again. This time, though, I stepped aside which surprised her causing her to stumble and fall. Now was my chance.

I raised the Moon Rod and yelled, "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" This caused hearts to fly at Naru. She tried dodgeing them, but finally one smashed right into her. As unexpected as it might have been Naru began to change. Her wings and sword evaporated, and she was left as the Naru I knew. A large dark shadow flew from her body which I knew was Hate. Naru had been consumed by hate and jealousy.


	22. Chapter 22: Neo Queen Serenity

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**** Neo-Queen Serenity**

Usagi Tskunino

Soon the whole place began to crumble. I noticed Yakoto, Chibi-usa, and all the Sailor Scouts were alive and well and I realized I needed to do something.

I raised my hands in the air and felt a small light appear there. "Usagi..." Yakoto began to say.

"Wait! I'm going to try and get us out of here," I interuppted.

Chibi-usa yelled over the fall of rocks, "What is she doing?"

Sailor Mars answered, "She's trying to teleport everyone out of here."

That was exactly what I was trying to do. It seemed the place only began to crumble faster. I didn't think I was strong enough.

Sailor Venus said, "Guys! Sailor Moon is weak! We have to lend her the remainder of our powers!"

Then all the Sailor Scouts began to yell.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power! Make-Up!"

The light in my had was now a beaming prism. I could feel their power rushing through me. I was going to get us out of here.

Suddenly Chibi-usa began to change as did I. Her clothes melted away into an elegant white gown while a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

My sailor suit also changed into a long white gown. A moon appeared on my forehead and a crown began to sparkle on my head. We were Small Lady and Neo-Queen Serenity.

By now, though, most of the wall around us had fallen apart to reveal space outside. Sailor Pluto yelled, "Hurry up! We haven't much time left!"

I began to panic, "I know! I've just about got it! I just need a little more strength!"

Then Yakoto and Chibi-usa came and put t heir hands on mine. Yakoto said, "You can do this, I know you can."

I nodded my head, "Right! Chibi-usa are you ready?" Suddenly a rock came loose above us and bolted down towards us.

She nodded and we both yelled, "Moon Crisis Power! Sailor Teleport!" There was a brilliant flash of light as we disappeared and Naru's Crypt crumbled.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Usagi Tskunino

We made it out of there and got back home safely.

In the weeks that followed, wonderful things began to happen. First, Yakoto proposed to me. I said yes! We plan to wed this spring...

Naru and I became best friends again! The funny things is, though, she doesn't remember a thing that happened in that crypt. I guess that's for the best.

Something weird also happened. Yakoto and I went for a a walk in the park the other day. While we were walking I prayed to Mamoru to bless our wedding. After I finished rose petals began to fall everywhere. He was watching over me...

**Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed! I plan on starting to write the sequel very soon! It will be much longer and more in-depth than this one is, so be ready!**


End file.
